


Inebriated

by petrichorica



Series: Spencer Reid/Reader One Shots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Reid and reader are SUPER drunk, Reid's telling the reader about a weird dream he had if you hadnt gathered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: FIC REQUEST: Prompt 50- "why does anyone have to be naked?" and spencerYou and the BAU just finished a very successful case and decided to get drunk af in celebration. Spencer is very drunk.





	

Spencer Reid was totally hammered. It was a rare occurrence, like seeing Hotch smile. The BAU was out celebrating a successful case. It was a child abduction case, but all of the children had been found alive and unharmed, and the unsub had been arrested and put away for life. These kinds of happy endings were rare, and sometimes, they warranted celebrating.

You had just been transferred to the BAU, and this past case was only your fifth. The team had been extremely welcoming, and they already felt like family. Although, you’d been having some decidedly non-familial feelings towards a certain messy-haired doctor.

You and Reid sat in a booth, both of you fairly drunk. You were nowhere near as out of it as Reid though. You had always known you were a giggly drunk, but Spencer was so hyper you weren’t even sure it was him. He was talking at a speed your inhibited ears could barely register, and you were only picking up half of what he was saying. You rubbed your eyes, unknowingly smearing makeup across your face. You concentrated on Spencer’s words.

“-and Derek was naked and so were Hotch and Prentiss and you were there but I can’t remember if you were naked. If the others were naked you had to be naked-” Spencer rambled. You stared at him incredulously.

“Wh-Why does anyone have to be naked?!” You interjected, a little too loudly. The rest of the team turned their attention to the two youngest agents.

“I’m not sure I wanna know what that conversation is about.” Morgan commented. Prentiss took a much-too-large sip of wine.

Spencer stared at you across the bar table, silent for the first time in what he assumed was at least an hour.

“Your face is really red.” He stated calmly. You grinned.

“Yours is too.” Reid lifted a hand to his face and felt his cheeks. They were 6 degrees hotter than normal.

“Hey.” He looked at you with his big brown eyes.

“What.” You replied, eyes wide.

“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
